A long night
by Fluttershy's sweetheart
Summary: My latest creation. Now when I post chapters now it usually means that im happy with it and no one is going to take that feeling away. so enjoy my fellow bronies.


Stalkers & Tiaras

Twilight waved goodbye to Pinkie Pie as she left Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie had thrown another one of her late night parties. The Mane 6 left at about one in the morning except Twilight; who stayed behind to help Pinkie Pie clean up. Twilight was walking down the dimly moon lit street when she had this urge to look behind her. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was about to happen. She did and saw another figure about 1,000 feet behind her. She squinted, trying to make out who it was, but couldn't. "Hello? Who's there?" Twilight said somewhat nervously.

The silhouette jumped, pacing back and forth, making Twilight even more nervous. Then without warning, it started running towards Twilight. Seeing this, she began to gallop towards her tree house, one block away. Even so, she can hear the thing coming closer. Twilight, now bolting down the street, could see the outline of her tree. Twilight made it to the door, but as her luck would have it, it was locked. Twilight looked behind her and saw the silhouette slow down but keep a good pace. She bashed repeatedly on the door hoping Spike would wake up. He did. A light came on in the second floor of the tree. A frantic sound of footsteps could be heard from the inside. The door opened and Twilight ran inside, tumbling over Spike.

"Twilight, what's wrong? What happened?" Spike said, still waking up. "There's a lunatic behind me!" screamed Twilight. "Easy Twi, there's no pony behind you." Twilight looked behind her and saw what was chasing her had vanished. "That's impossible! It was chasing me from Sugar Cube Corner all the way here. There is no way it disappeared," Twilight said franticly. "Look Twi, it's okay; nothing is behind you it probably was your imagination." Twilight snapped as soon as she heard Spike say that. "IMAGINATION! I felt that thing breath down my neck! I heard its hooves hit the ground!... well at least I think they were hooves. Anyway, there is no possibility of me imagining that. You have to believe me Spike." Spike had gut feeling that Twilight couldn't be making that up. She wouldn't, it just wasn't her style. "Twilight, I believe you. I truly do, but don't you think it may have been the wind?" "Spike, there is no wind tonight. Something chased me." Twilight said, pointing out the open door.

"Well look it's been a long night for both of us why don't we go to sleep." "You're right Spike, it's been a long night and I need to sleep on it." "Maybe in the morning we can ask around to see if anypony heard anything." Twilight smiled and nodded at Spike's idea. Twilight and Spike trotted up the stairs to Twilight's bedroom. Spike immediately went to sleep in his basket while Twilight brushed her teeth. When Twilight came out of the bathroom, she saw her little knight sound asleep in his basket. Twilight went over to him and tucked him in. Before she left his side, she whispered in his ear, "Goodnight Spike." Twilight walked over to her bed and climbed in. As she wiggled the blanket around her, she couldn't help but wonder what that was. She'd never seen a pony stand on its hooves and run. Then an even scarier thought popped in her head. What if it never was a pony? What if it was some wicked creature from the Everfree forest? Twilight shook her head in disbelief and said, "No Twilight you've read every book about every creature in every forest. None of them mentioned anything about an animal that can stand upright. I just need sleep right now. Yeah just some sleep..." Twilight peacefully drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night

The next morning…

Spike woke up. He rubbed the gunk out of eyes and looked at Twilight's bed. He saw that she was still asleep. Spike looked up at the clock on the night stand next to Twilight; it read 8:57 am. "Oh yeah, coffee time." Spike rolled out of his basket and trudged down the stairs. He walked in the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find a half full can of Marewell Hooves coffee. Spike filled the glass pot with water and poured it in the back of the machine. He put in a new filter and poured two scoops of coffee in it. Spike turned on the machine and listened as the machine warmed up. "This will wake her up." Spike said.

Sure enough he was right; Twilight awoke to the divine scent of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and tossed herself out of bed. Twilight made her way to the stairwell and lazily walked down it. When she walked down, she could see Spike holding two cups of coffee. "Just the way you like it, a dash of sugar with French vanilla creamer," Spike said extending one arm to Twilight. "Thanks Spike, you always know how to treat a filly." Twilight said as she took the cup coffee out of Spikes hand. "I aim to please. So... what do you want to do today?" Twilight sipped her coffee and wondered what she should do. Last night's events weighed heavily on her mind. She knew that she needed to take her mind off it somehow.

For the rest of the morning, Spike and Twilight cleaned and reorganized the library. When the job was done, Twilight and Spike agreed to go out and get some fresh air and hopefully ask around Ponyville about last night.


End file.
